We propose to establish the "Center for Integrative Biomedical Computing" and, through its work, to address important biomedical research problems in bioelectric fields, imaged-based anatomy, multi-scale tissue modeling and simulation, and scientific visualization. We will accomplish this by utilizing state-of-the-art computational techniques and innovative, well-engineered software, which, used in combination, will significantly advance biomedical computing research. For the renewal of this NCRR center, we propose an exciting combination of research and development aims built upon the successes of the previous investments and driven by compelling new biomedical problems. The proposed NCRR Center will expand in ways that will expand in ways that will build on and enhance the strengths of the existing center. We will continue to develop integrated problem-solving environments that make advanced computational tools available to biomedical scientists. We will also continue to pursue advanced research in technical and biophysical approaches to bioelectric field problems in cardiology and neurology. [unreadable] [unreadable] With our interdisciplinary faculty members, we will continue to educate and train researchers to engage in biomedical computing, imaging, and visualization. In response to increasing requests from the field, we have greatly extended the number of Center collaborators. We will manage these collaborations through a "life cycle", beginning with initial discussions and evaluation of potential and proceeding through fruitful scientific and technological collaborations to, in some cases, separately funded research. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have assembled a team of first-rate bioengineers and computer scientists with proven track records in performing world-class research in biomedical computing, visualization, and imaging as well as in biomedical science. This team will bring to the Center the necessary experience and expertise to continue to create robust software and deliver it to the biomedical research community. We are confident that the proposed Center will be a significant force in taking biomedical computing, imaging, and visualization to new levels of sophistication and to widespread use. [unreadable] [unreadable]